Ultimate Reincarnate
by gamergirl101
Summary: I had died, but I was brought back to life in a strange old way. Right now, I am trapped in a killing game with other high school students. With a new identity as the Ultimate Maid, I need to survive the cold despair or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to what looked an infirmary. My eyes winced to get adjusted to the lighting. _Am I... back at school? That can't be_, I thought to myself. _I was shot multiple times. Unless, this is the hospital._

I was about to sit up when I felt someone gently pushing me back in the bed. "Tojo-san, you cannot push yourself. Rest," I heard a calming voice. I looked up to see a young man with long black hair and narrow yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark green military-style uniform with knee-high black boots, a zipper lining the front and two straps over it. The uniform consisted of a white button-up underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red armband around his left arm, a green military regulation cap with some kind of insignia on the top, and a decorative chain dangling from it. He was wearing what appeared to be some kind of silver locket around his neck. In addition, both of his hands were completely covered in bandages.

The male gently brushed my hair, gently shushing. "I won't let you overwork yourself to death. You may be the Ultimate Maid, but you must learn to care for yourself. Do you understand, Kirumi?"

I was confused. I managed to croak, "W..What are you talking about? I'm..not Kirumi." That couldn't be my name. Is it?

He went "hmm" as he pulled out what looked like an iPad. He tapped it a few times and showed me an image: a tall, thin young woman with pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that (would) obscured her left eye. Her skin was fairly pale, and her eyes were of a warm green colour. She was wearing a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress, and a button that I wasn't sure where it was from (it looked a little fancy and maybe it was important). A white dress was donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt had elegant frills at the end, which went along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. She wore a black headdress with black lace and frills attached to it, with four white pins on it, similar to a maid's attire. She appeared to be wearing black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. Underneath her dress was a chic-combination of a petticoat with black lace and black tights. She was also wearing grey, high-laced pinwheel shoes, the laces white and wrapped around her ankles and settled into a neat bow at her feet. The woman appeared to be wielding a broom as if she was sweeping/catching the two dishes filled with food and wine glasses.

The mysterious (creepy, I admit) man pointed to her and her name. It read, "Kirumi Tojo." He looked over to me. "Do you remember now, Kirumi? It is you."

I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand at all. That Kirumi Tojo looked like she could be some supermodel. As for me, I had the appearance of a stereotypical nerd with glasses. I couldn't be HER, right? I couldn't be that pretty.

I shook my head. "No..." The headache I had was starting to get worse. I looked up to him, wanting to sit up at least. He seemed to get the memo and unrestrained me.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked at my hands, and saw I was wearing gloves: black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of my hands. I gasped. "W..What is this? Why am I wearing gloves?"

This...can't be! I removed the blanket covering me, and I saw what was wearing. I covered my mouth, shocked. I was wearing the exact outfit of Kirumi Tojo. _Am I cosplaying? Or is this just a dream? If this is a dream, someone wake me up. Please!_

I glanced at the male. "Mirror... I need a mirror..." He nodded and gave me a mirror from the nightstand. I held it up to my face. My eyes widened: they were no longer dark brown, but a warm green colour. Instead of my usual messy short brown hair, my hair was now pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint. Long bangs obscured my left eye.

"No...No this can't be..." If this was a dream, I needed to wake up. I closed my eyes and hit my arm against the wall. I winced in pain, breathing heavily. "I...I'm dead. How am I still alive?"

The man was right. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. But how? Why?

**[NOTE: Do I love Kirumi Tojo too much? Um,..YES. Aplogies. But, hey! Welcome to ****_Ultimate Reincarnate_****! A ordinary girl wakes up in V3 as Kirumi Tojo. Why is she here? And why did I choose this title? You'll find out later on in future. Tell me in the reviews and PMs how I did. I don't own Danganronpa or anything else.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Korekiyo walked beside me to make sure I didn't fall over. To be honest, this was the first time wearing heels. Heels. You know, shoes with heels that most girls love wearing? Well, it was struggling. I was about to fall once again when Korekiyo caught me. My face felt very warm. He got me back up my feet.

I chuckled nervously. "To be honest, I'm not used to wearing heels."

The black-haired male brought a hand to his chin. "I see, but you will need to learn fast. No one else, but you and me know you are not exactly Kirumi Tojo." Under his breath, I heard him, "I had heard tales of people reincarnated, so this is quite an encounter for me...especially you, the one who was reincarnated."

_He's right!_ I mentally sighed, looking at myself again. _What if that mastermind finds out about this? They might murder me or force me to murder someone. I can't let that happen!_ "Um...If I am her, I have to do the cooking and cleaning?" I received a nod, making me sweat-drop. I wasn't a perfect cook or cleaner, so I knew this was going to be challenging. On top of that, I must pose as how Kirumi normally acted. From what I've heard from the Ultimate Anthropologist, Kirumi was seen as a self-less devoted young lady who people described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She sounded like that kind of person who could do anything and was mother-like. As for the actual me, I was the silent bookworm who was very humble and shy. _I'm not ready for this! I wish it were a dream! _

Korekiyo might be noticing my anxiety because he started to hug me and gently brush my hair. "You can do this. If you wish to survive, you must stay strong. Monokuma and the mastermind will notice."

I felt very warm. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's close to me._ I gave a quick nod. "Okay okay! I get it. I-I'll try."

Surprisingly, I was a professional in the kitchen. It amazed me. Most of the meals I could make were instant ramen, cereal, toast, simple stuff. To cook a five-star, it was an improvement. If I get out of this killing game alive, I would definitely be able to make a better life with my new skills as Ultimate Maid.

_Hopefully,...I survive. _


End file.
